Three Days
by melissarxy1
Summary: Day Three up and this part is finished AN Kitty is around 1617 he's 20 Another thought of mine on how to bring Wisdom onto the cartoon, Kitty is stuck home alone when in walks the Brit, sucky summary but decent story, R&R please
1. Day One

Author's Note- So, I've seen all these fics where Rogue is all alone in the mansion I've decided to write my own, with Kitty. Also, I'm doing the same thing with the age that I did before, Kitty is seventeen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day One  
  
~*~  
  
Fall on real life  
  
Is anybody left there sane?  
  
If we slide on over and accept fate  
  
Then it's bound to be a powerful thing  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
"You sure you want to stay here?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Not a question of wanting to," Kitty said and coughed. "I'd be miserable."  
  
"But we're going three days," Ororo said. "I hate the thought of you here all alone when you're sick. Maybe I should stay."  
  
"I'll be fine," Kitty said suppressing another cough. "I don't want any of you to miss out on this, I'm just going to sleep all day."  
  
"She's right," Rogue said coming in to get her last bag. She walked over to Kitty and taking off a glove casually. "And if she doesn't rest I can guarantee a longer rest period when we get back." She looked at her roommate. "Understood, sugah?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Kitty said saluting mockingly before dissolving into more coughs. "Now go on! Get going. I'll be fine. I have everyone's cell phone number if I need it."  
  
"Very well," Ororo said. "We'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Bye!" Kitty called after the older woman.  
  
Rogue handed her the box of tissues. "Take care of yourself, Kit."  
  
"I will," Kitty yawned. "Have a good time."  
  
"Plan on it," Rogue said waving as she left. Kitty snuggled deep into her blanket and listened to the sounds of the others leaving as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Late that night  
  
Pete Wisdom looked up at the mansion and shook his head. "Not tryin' to blend in at all are they?" he muttered beginning his walk up the stairs. He shouldered his duffle bags and knocked. He paused before knocking again then tried the bell. The door flew open knocking him backwards.  
  
He soon saw a woman leaning over him. "Oh my God, I am so sorry," she gasped. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Are ya tryin' to kill me?" he demanded.  
  
"No," she said helping him to his feet. "I didn't think you'd be standing right behind the door. I didn't, like, hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Look at the bloody knot on me head and answer that question on your own," he snapped. She looked at his head and gingerly touched his forehead.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said.  
  
"Look, just take me to professor Xavier," he said picking his bags back up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, bloody twit, I just need to get out of the cold and talk to the professor." She stared up at him with her eyes narrowed. "What?"  
  
"You could try to be a little nicer."  
  
"You nearly knocked me out!"  
  
"I apologized!"  
  
"Just show me in. It's freezing out here."  
  
"Whatever," she said reopening the door and walking in. He followed her. He quickly noticed that she was sick by her shivering and the way she hugged the blanket to herself. "The professor isn't home."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
Kitty shook her head sitting on the stairs and pulled the blanket closer. "No."  
  
"Home all alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Pete snorted. "You should never answer that question like that, little twit."  
  
"You can't touch me," Kitty said phasing her hand through the stair post in demonstration.  
  
"Katherine Pryde," Pete guessed.  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"From the records. Before you ask, I can't say anything. I have a meeting with the professor in three days. I had to leave early."  
  
"They'll be back in time for your meeting," Kitty said and sneezed before pulling out a tissue. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a banana and eating it quickly.  
  
"What am I supposed to do until then?" Pete asked.  
  
"There's a nice hotel up the street," Kitty offered before going into a fit off coughing. He looked at her for a few seconds before taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. He spoke for several minutes before handing the phone to Kitty who had nearly fallen asleep on the counter. "Hello?"  
  
"Kitty," the professor said.  
  
"Professor?" Kitty asked sitting up a little.  
  
"I apologize for not telling you earlier," he told her. "The meeting wasn't scheduled until we planned on b being back but I should have anticipated the chance that he would arrive before we got back." Kitty glanced at the number seeing that it was his cell phone.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked stifling a cough.  
  
"Just let him stay in Scott's room until we arrive."  
  
"Fine," Kitty murmured.  
  
"Are you all right, Katherine?"  
  
"Peachy," Kitty said. "Bye-bye, professor." She hung up. "Take your phone and let me die in peace."  
  
"Not so fast, kid," Pete said pulling her up. She groaned in annoyance. "First show me to my room."  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
He smiled pulling her up the stairs. "No."  
  
"I want to sleep."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Kitty pointed to a door. "That's your room."  
  
"Where's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Somewhere in this hall," Kitty said looking around. Pete frowned touching her forehead.  
  
"Jesus, kid, you're burning up."  
  
"That's why I wanna sleep." She sighed leaning against him. "I'm tired, and it's so cold."  
  
"Show me where your room is and you can sleep." She pointed vaguely down the hall.  
  
"That way."  
  
"Thanks, that helps." He lifted her up carrying her bride/groom style down the hall until he found an open room. "This it?" She nodded groggily. He laid her in one of the beds and tucked her in. "There, now you can sleep."  
  
She smiled sleepily. "Thank you, Mr. British Guy." Pete raised an eyebrow. "You know, you, like, have really pretty eyes."  
  
"I think your fever is causing you to hallucinate," Pete smiled. "G' night." He left the room, looking back and smiling as she snuggled into the blankets and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Day Two

Day Two  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
Pete woke around noon hearing a crash downstairs. He jumped up and rushed to the place that the crash had been coming from and stopped in his tracks. Kitty was sitting on the floor glaring plaintively at a broken vase. "You all right?"  
  
"I killed it," she sighed.  
  
Pete stared at her for a few seconds. "Um, Pryde, it was inanimate. It was already dead."  
  
She sighed looking dangerously close to tears. "I hate being sick. I, like, can't even walk from point A to point B without running into something." He sighed at her emotional state.  
  
/Please,/ he silently prayed to any God who was listening to him, /don't let her start crying./ "It was a vase," he said picking up the pieces and throwing them away. She crossed her arms pouting.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing!"  
  
"Okay, I think you need to go back upstairs."  
  
Kitty shook her head at that "No. I came down here to watch TV." She walked to the couch and sat down turning the TV on. He came over to sit beside her and looked at what she was watching in surprise.  
  
"Cartoons?"  
  
"My mom always let me watch them when I was home sick," she whispered. "They make me feel better." She grabbed a throw blanket off of the back of the couch and covered up in it stretching out in the small amount of space left between her and Pete. Seeing how uncomfortable she was Pete pulled her up so she was resting on his lap. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making you more comfortable," he said absently stroking her hair as she watched Bugs and Daffy arguing about Duck Season and Rabbit Season. Soon she had drifted back to sleep. He lifted her up and carried her back to her room.  
  
Later  
  
"Why'd you let me sleep for so long?" Kitty asked coming into the kitchen and getting out some crackers.  
  
"You're sick, you need it," Pete said.  
  
"I'm not," she went into another coughing fit, "that sick."  
  
"Right," he smirked, "I believe you." She glared at him over the crackers. "Tea?"  
  
"Yes, please," she murmured coughing again. He took out a teakettle and boiled some water before making the tea and adding some sugar and . . . other ingredients. Kitty took a drink and made a face as she swallowed it feeling her throat burning. "What's in this?"  
  
"Whiskey," he said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He raised a hand soothingly. "It'll help clear your throat. I didn' add much. Just enough to help."  
  
"Fine," Kitty said taking another drink and a bite of a cracker. Pete walked over to her and felt her forehead.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No," she said but shivered a second later. "Now I am." He brought out the throw she was using before and slipped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." He also brought out a thermometer.  
  
"After your done I should probably see how your temperature is," he said. She shrugged taking another drink. He walked into the rec. room and turned on the television, watching some slasher flick on HBO. Kitty came out and sat next to him with the thermometer in her mouth. Decided that derogatory gore wasn't an intelligent thing to watch with someone sick he turned the channel. Five minutes later she pulled out the thermometer and looked down at it.  
  
"A hundred and two point five," she announced.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Back to bed." He pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I'm, like, sick of bed," she whined.  
  
"Honestly, Pryde, I don't give a damn," he said lightly. "You're running a really high fever. You `ave two choices, bed or I call the doctor."  
  
"You totally don't know my doctor's number," she pointed out sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"No," he admitted, "but I'm sure the professor does, do you want me to call him, and tell him how uncooperative you've been?" She pouted at this allowing him to lead her back to her room. "Good girl." She glared at him. She got into her bed and he covered her up.  
  
"Now, if you need anything-"  
  
"Do I get a bell?"  
  
"No, just yell."  
  
"My voice is already horse."  
  
"Then stay here and sleep."  
  
She placed one of her hands on her stomach. "I feel sick." He brought the wastebasket over. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Try me." He turned her radio on low for her. "Now sleep."  
  
"Yes master," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
He smirked and winked at her. "Gettin' kinky, Pryde?" She blushed and glared at him as he left. Kitty tried to just focus on the music and frowned. Figures, it was Rogue's radio.  
  
~*~  
  
"Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight"  
  
~*~  
  
She buried her head in her pillow. /I do not need mood music,/ she thought annoyed. She sighed attempting to sleep as the guitar solo began. Alanis began to sing again and Kitty rose up slightly just to glare at the radio.  
  
~*~  
  
"Like any uncharted territory  
  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
  
You speak of my love like  
  
You have experienced love like mine before  
  
But this is not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight"  
  
~*~  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
That night  
  
"Pryde," Pete said shaking her shoulder.  
  
"You forced me to sleep, now leave me alone," Kitty grumbled.  
  
"I brought dinner," he offered. She reluctantly sat up looking at him warily. "What?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, it's just. you just met me, why are you being so nice."  
  
"If you die on my watch Logan'll kill me."  
  
"You know Mr. Logan?"  
  
Pete snorted. "*Mr.* Logan? Yeah, we're old mates." He offered her the bowl of soup.  
  
"Um, no offense but I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Well, I already ate so either you eat it or it goes to waste, either way the chicken is still dead."  
  
She glared at him. "That's an awful way to look at it."  
  
"Maybe, but it's true." He handed her the soup, which she reluctantly ate. She had to admit that it was good. Chicken noodle soup was one of the foods that she missed most when she became a vegetarian.  
  
"Thank you," she said after she had finished.  
  
"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
"No," she admitted. He took the bowl and sat it on the nightstand sitting beside her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Better than where I was," Pete said. He felt her forehead and sighed at the fact that it didn't feel much cooler.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "That's cryptic."  
  
"Thanks." He stood. She started to get up too. "No you don't. Your fever `asn't gone down much. Stay."  
  
"I'm not a dog!" Kitty paused. "Hey, um, I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Pete chuckled. "Pete Wisdom."  
  
"Okay." She started to get up again.  
  
"Bloody `ell woman! Do I have to pin you down or somethin'?!" Kitty tried to hide a blush at that image but Pete still noticed it and smirked to himself.  
  
"Please," she said giving the puppy eyes that even Wolverine usually gave into. "I'm sick of lying in bed."  
  
"I'm sure," Pete said patting her on the head. "But I don't care."  
  
"That's totally rude!"  
  
"I know." He smiled down at her. "G' night!" She started to get up. "Pryde-"  
  
"Oh, get over it, I want to take a shower," she said. She got some clothes and walked into the bathroom. 


	3. Day Three

Day Three  
  
~*~  
  
It's a secret no one tells;  
  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
  
It's no fairy tale;  
  
Take it from me,  
  
That's the way it's supposed to be  
  
-Jessica Riddle  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty woke up early and yawned feeling ten times better. She got out of bed surprised to see that it was noon. She got dressed and went into the kitchen, ate some crackers, still not trusting her stomach, and went into the living room. She sat down and covered up watching some more cartoons until Pete came in. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Better," she said tilting her head slightly as he felt her forehead.  
  
"Your forehead's cool," he said. "Looks like you're almost better."  
  
"And just in time. The others are coming back today." The two settled down to watch "The Bugs and Daffy Show." Kitty laid as she had the day before, resting her head on his lap. Neither were willing to admit but they weren't ready for the three days to be over.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have to admit, this, like, wasn't that bad," Kitty said as they ate lunch together. "Thank you . . . for taking care of me." He smiled a little. "My pleasure, even if you are a real brat when you're sick."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"So it's usual behavior."  
  
"See if I ever thank you again."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm joking, Pryde, you weren't that bad."  
  
She lifted her chin. "Thank you." They went into the rec. room and watched "Casablanca" at Kitty's insistence. Both had fallen asleep by the end of the movie. They were woken up by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"I think that's them," Pete said hearing a car door. He stood and looked outside. "Yeah, I see the professor." Kitty got up and opened the door.  
  
"How are ya, sugah?" Rogue asked hugging her roommate.  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty said. "I missed you guys."  
  
"You seem better," Ororo said coming in behind Rogue.  
  
"My fever's almost completely gone," Kitty told her. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Damn Acolytes screwed everything up!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Language!" the professor scolded. "Mr. Wisdom, if you would follow me?" Pete followed the professor to his room.  
  
"You were alone with him for three days?" Jubilee asked excitedly.  
  
"Nothing happened," Kitty said rolling her eyes as she helped Rogue with her bags.  
  
"Three days alone with a hot guy and nothing happened?" Jubilee asked incredulously. "You are a disgrace to woman kind!"  
  
"I was sick," Kitty said. "He took care of me. That simple!"  
  
"He took care of you?" Jubilee was re-interested.  
  
"Yeah, he made me stay in bed almost the whole time," Kitty pouted. "The jerk." She sat down the bags. Jubilee left to go to her own room.  
  
"So nothin' happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No," Kitty said. "He just took care of me."  
  
"That's actually really sweet," Rogue said. "Excuse meh as Ah gag."  
  
"Funny," Kitty said. "So, what about the fight with the Acolytes? Like, how'd that go?"  
  
"Fine," Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Did you see Gambit?"  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"I know you totally like him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You talk in your sleep."  
  
Rogue flushed. "Okay, Ah'll make a deal with you, Ah'll tell ya but if you say anything about it ya die, all right?" Kitty nodded happily.  
  
Flashback to the battle  
  
Rogue stood looking at the battles from the sidelines. The X-Men were winning easily. She started to walk away when he jumped out in front of her. "Bonjour, chere," he grinned.  
  
"Not you," she sighed crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be getting your ass kicked with your friends?"  
  
"Non, Remy isn't stupid, he recognizes a losing battle."  
  
"Would Remy leave meh alone?"  
  
Remy pouted. "Doesn't chere like his company?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You hurt Remy's feelings," Remy grinned. He leaned closer his mouth near her ear. "Mais, you're lyin', chere. Remy can see your eyes." She shivered involuntarily. He lowered his head towards her neck and she pushed him away. "What's wrong, chere?"  
  
"Where do Ah start?" Rogue demanded. "Let's begin with the fact that Ah just learned your name. Then move on to your death wish."  
  
"Death wish?"  
  
"Mah powers, Frenchy. If you had touched meh Ah could have put ya in a coma."  
  
Remy looked disappointed. "You can't touch?"  
  
Rogue looked down. "No." She felt him take her chin in his own gloved fingers.  
  
"Remy can work around dat," he murmured huskily. "Remy is tres creative." He winked before walking away.  
  
Present day  
  
"Wow," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said. "Stupid Cajun!"  
  
Kitty laughed. "You really like him don't you."  
  
"No . . . maybe a little. What about you, Kit. You like this Wisdom guy?"  
  
"I don't know," Kitty admitted. "He's weird. I can't decide if he's nice or a jerk."  
  
"Ah have that same problem," Rogue sighed. The professor announced that their dinner had arrived. After dinner Kitty went outside to look at the stars.  
  
"You sure you should be out here?" Pete asked coming out behind her.  
  
"I'm feeling totally better," Kitty smiled.  
  
"So you think you're over it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. I've wanted to do this for a while." With that he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Kitty pulled back in shock.  
  
"Pete, what are you-"  
  
"Goodnight, Pryde," he smiled before walking inside.  
  
~*~  
  
The end (for now) 


End file.
